I Love You
by Aozora Quarix
Summary: Sasuke yang telah membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi pulang ke Konoha! Sequel I Hate You! One Shot. RnR, onegai?


Nih dia sequel-nya I Hate You.. ^^

Sorry baru bisa bikin sekarang, soalnya terhalang sama ulangan umum Ao-chan!

Hhe, kali ini Ao-chan buat lemon lho..

Maap yah kalo lemon-nya kurang keberasa..

Kalo kurang keberasa, nanti Ao-chan belajar lagi deh(!!???)

Waktu ulangan umum, Ao-chan malah pikirin lemon buat fic ini.. (Contoh anak teladan) (Canda!!! XD)

Met baca!

* * *

**Title: **I Love You

**Summary: **Sasuke yang telah membalaskan dendamnya kepada Itachi pulang ke Konoha!! Sequel I Hate You

**Disclaimer: **Kenapa sih Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto??! Bukannya punya Ao-chan aja!!! *nangis meraung-raung*

**Warning:** Yaoi! Lemon! N-17! (Padahal Author sendiri msh di bawah umur XP)

* * *

"Mie ramennya tambah lagi!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya, iya, ini." kata paman warung ichiraku ramen.

"Wah, hari ini kau semangat sekali, Naruto." kata paman warung ichiraku ramen keheranan.

"Tentu saja! Setelah ini, aku akan berlatih, makanya aku harus makan banyak!" kata Naruto sembari memarkan deretan giginya.

"Ya sudah, ini aku traktir 1 mangkok, gratis!" kata paman warung ichiraku ramen sambil menyodorkan satu mangkok mie ramen.

"Beneran!? Makasih yah!" kata Naruto kesenangan.

Naruto terus melahap mie ramennya sampai 7 mangkok di habiskannya.

"Wah, kenyang! Kenyang!" kata Naruto sembari menepuk pelan perutnya.

"Naruto! Cepat ikut aku!" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke kembali!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membelakkan matanya.

Naruto langsung keluar dari warung ichiraku ramen.

"Maaf paman! Besok aku pasti akan bayar semua pesananku!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan lupa!" balas paman warung ichiraku ramen.

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas ke gerbang pintu masuk desa Konoha.

Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah sampai di gerbang pintu masuk desa Konoha berhenti karena melihat sosok yang tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Sa..suke-kun?" kata Sakura kaget.

"Naruto, Sakura." kata Sasuke.

"Kau.. akhirnya.." kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kembali juga!!!" teriak Naruto sambil langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Oi, dobe! Lepaskan aku!" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!" kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kawannya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau kembali." kata Sakura sembari menghapus air mata bahagianya.

"Sasuke, jangan pernah meninggalkan Konoha lagi! Jika kau meninggalkan Konoha lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" kata Naruto sembari tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke, karena kami takut kau akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi, kau akan tinggal di rumah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto akan mengawasimu juga." kata Tsunade.

"Baik, Hokage-sama." jawab Sasuke.

"Hei, hei! Ayo! Ku antar kau keliling desa." kata Sakura ceria.

Sasuka, Naruto, dan Sakura pergi untuk bertemu kawan mereka yang lain.

Pada saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari atas.

"Hwaa!!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Lee! Jangan mengagetkan orang!" nasihat Sakura.

"Yosh! Baik, Sakura-san." kata Lee.

"Eh? Sasuke!!!" teriak Lee.

"Sasuke!! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!" kata Lee.

"Hm." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sasuke, jangan lemas begitu! Mari kita kobarkan semangat anak muda!" kata Lee sambil memamerkan giginya yang bersinar seperti biasa.

"Lee, ada apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berkuncir dua cepol.

"Sasuke!" teriak Tenten setelah melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kapan kau kembali!?" tanya Tenten.

"Baru saja." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tiba-tiba muncul orang berambut panjang dari belakang Sasuke dan menyerang Sasuke dengan kunai.

Otomatis, Sasuke mengambil pedangnya dan menangkis serangan tersebut.

"Huh, Sasuke. Kau pulang juga." kata sosok yang menyerang Sasuke.

"Sambutan yang berbahaya, Neji." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau bertambah tinggi saja yah." kata Neji sembari mengukur tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami sedang ingin keluar desa untuk menjalankan misi dan si bodoh ini tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Untung byakugan Neji menemukannya." jawab Tenten sembari menunjuk Lee.

"Ayo, kita pergi." kata Neji.

"Ough!" jawab Lee dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Kami pergi dulu yah, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." kata Tenten.

"Bye, Sakura-san, Sasuke, Naruto!" teriak Lee.

"Ya!" balas Naruto.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ramen??" tanya Naruto.

"Kau kan baru saja makan ramen! Bagaimana kalau yakiniku?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh!" jawab Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau ingin makan yakiniku tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kalian saja." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke restaurant yakiniku.

"Yakiniku dong!" teriak Naruto berbarengan dengan seorang pemuda yang gemuk.

"Chouji!" teriak Naruto.

"Lho, Naruto? Tumben ada di sini." kata Chouji.

"Hehe, begini, aku ke sini untuk merayakan kepulangan Sasuke!" teriak Naruto kesenangan.

"Lho, kok, Sai ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku tadi sedang pergi bareng sama Ino dan bertemu Shikamaru dan Chouji. Akhirnya kami pergi ke restaurant ini." jawab Sai.

"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia ada di depan." jawab Naruto bangga.

Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Naruto pergi keluar.

"Sai! Shikamaru! Chouji! Lihat! Ada Sasuke!" teriak Ino kesenangan.

"Sasuke, kau sudah berubah yah!" kata Chouji sembari makan keripik yang ia bawa.

"Kau masih ingat Konoha yah ternyata." kata Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, ini gara-gara.." kata Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dan teringat kejadian waktu Sasuke berjanji kepada Naruto untuk pulang. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sai, dan Sakura bingung karena tidak mengerti sinyal dari Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto mukanya memerah.

"Hei, Sasuke, ini Sai yang waktu itu ikut misi bersama kita." kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau penggantiku yang menyuruhku untuk pulang waktu itu yah?" tanya Sasuke ke Sai.

"Iya, kenalkan, namaku Sai." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo! Semuanya masuk!" kata Naruto.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam restaurant yakiniku tersebut.

"Hei, teme! Traktir dong!" kata Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang. Bukankah kau sedang punya banyak uang, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haahh, uangku sudah habis untuk makan ramen!" jawab Naruto.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Aku yang akan traktir kalian karena aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang bayarannya cukup banyak." kata Shikamaru.

"Hwaa, tumben Shikamaru mau traktir kita. Biasanya pelit sekali!" ledek Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru sudah jadian dengan Temari lho!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Dengan Temari?" tanya Sasuke cukup bingung.

"Iya, itu lho yang lawan Shikamaru waktu ujian chuunin." kata Chouji menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah lupa." jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, teme. Otakmu cepat sekali yah pikunnya. Padahal baru saja berjalan 3 tahun." ledek Naruto.

"Kau diam saja, usuratonkachi." ledek Sasuke kembali.

"Sasuke, hanya kau dan Naruto saja lho yang masih menjadi genin." kata Shikamaru.

"Apa!?" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Sakura, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, dan Ino sudah menjadi genin. Neji dan Temari sudah menjadi jounin. Kalau Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage." kata Chouji sembari makan yakiniku.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ikut saja ujian chuunin tahun ini." kata Sakura.

"Hm, akan kupikirkan." kata Sasuke.

Mereka semua bercanda sambil makan yakiniku di restaurant yakiniku.

Selesai makan, mereka semua berpisah di jalan.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino.

Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Sai hanya melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura.

"Habis ini, kita makan ramen!" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau kau makan terus, kau benar-benar bisa menjadi gemuk seperti Chouji lho." kata Sakura.

"Biarkan saja dobe ini menjadi gemuk." ledek Sasuke.

"Huh, teme!!!" balas Naruto.

"Yo!" kata seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto.

"Sasuke, sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kau sepertinya sudah bertambah kuat yah." kata Kakashi.

"Heh, tentu saja." jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Yah, bisa-bisa aku kalah denganmu." kata Kakashi asal-asalan.

"Sensei, apakah kau bisa tidak membaca itu sambil jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk buku Icha Icha Paradise-nya Kakashi.

"Haha, maaf, sudah jadi kebiasaan. Sudah dulu yah, aku dipanggil oleh Godaime." kata Kakashi dan ia langsung menghilang.

"Huh, dasar sensei! Datang tanpa diundang, pergi tanpa diantar." kata Sakura.

"Aku ingin pulang dulu, sudah sore." kata Sasuke sembari pergi ke arah rumahnya yang lama.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke! Kau ingat kan kata Tsunade-baachan? Kau di suruh tinggal di apartemenku!" kata Naruto.

"Huh, baik-baik." kata Sasuke.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!!" kata Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati yah." balas Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang pulang ke apartemen Naruto tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

Mereka berduapun sampai di apartemen Naruto.

"Oi, teme, kalau kau merusak barang-barang di rumahku, ganti lho!" kata Naruto memperingatkan.

"Iya, dobe." jawab Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Hoi, dobe!" ledek Sasuke.

"Apa, teme?" ledek Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidur di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja di sofa! Mana mungkin aku biarkan kau tidur di ranjangku dan aku yang tidur di sofa." kata Naruto.

"Aku punya usul." kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua tidur di ranjangmu?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Naruto.

"Te-teme! Mana mungkin! Lagipula, kita berdua kan laki-laki!" kata Naruto sembari mendorong kecil Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja." jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Oi, te.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Naruto.

"Ngh..em..me..pas!" kata Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke. (Translate: Teme, lepas!)

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" omel Naruto.

"Apakah kau masih membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Malam itu, kau bilang kau benci denganku karena aku mengingkari janjiku. Sekarang aku sudah menepati janjiku. Apakah kau masih membenciku?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka yang serius.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah tidak membencimu." kata Naruto sambil membuang mukanya karena ia tidak ingin mata mereka bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, apa perasaanmu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku bilang, aku sudah tidak membencimu lagi." kata Naruto.

"Aku tau kau sudah tidak membenciku lagi, jadi sekarang apa perasaanmu kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke sembari memojokkan Naruto ke dinding dengan Naruto di antara kedua tangannya.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku.. aku mencin..taimu." aku Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto dan pengakuan Naruto yang membuatnya amat sangat bahagia.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto sehingga beberapa desahan muncul dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah.

"Sas..ke.." kata Naruto kehabisan nafas karena ciuman yang cukup lama.

Kini Sasuke mulai menjelajahi leher Naruto.

"Nnhh.. ah.. ngg.." Naruto menikmati kecupan dan jilatan yang di berikan Sasuke di lehernya sehingga menyebabkan warna merah muncul di leher naruto.

Selagi mengecup leher Naruto, tangan Sasuke mulai membuka kancing pertama baju Naruto diikuti kancing yang kedua.

"Oi, Sasuke, jang- akh!" terlambat, Sasuke sekarang sedang menjilati salah satu tonjolan yang ada di sebelah kiri dada Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya mencubit kecil salah satu tonjolan di sebelah kanan dada Naruto.

"Sas.. nh.. Tunggu!!" kata Naruto sembari mendorong Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan muka memelas.

"Bu-bukan itu. Aku hanya kurang siap." kata Naruto sembari membuang mukanya yang merah.

Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan dirimu sekarang juga." kata Sasuke sembari mendorong Naruto ke ranjangnya kemudian membuka resleting celana Naruto.

"Hwa! Baka! Apa yang kau-.. Akh! nnh~ ahh.." desah Naruto kenikmatan.

Ternyata Sasuke sedang mengulum 'barang' Naruto dan mengecupnya.

Lama-lama desah Naruto semakin kencang dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi panas juga.

Tidak lama, suatu cairan berwarna putih keluar dari 'barang' Naruto dan Sasuke menelannya.

"Hoi, dobe, masa hanya kau saja yang bersenang-senang?" senyum Sasuke licik sembari menggelitik ujung 'barang' Naruto dan menghisap salah satu tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Nh~ nnhh.. ahh.." Naruto berdesah nikmat lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke membuka celana Naruto seutuhnya dan membuka bajunya dan celananya sendiri.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat 'barang' Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke usil.

Naruto yang sadar berkata, "Siapa yang mau?"

"Oh, begitu yah?" kata Sasuke sembari membasahi ketiga jarinya dengan ludahnya.

Kini Sasuke memasukkan satu jari ke 'lubang' Naruto.

"AKH! Sakit!!! Ah!!" teriak Naruto yang dari kedua matanya keluar air mata.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, kemudian ia menambahkan jari yang kedua.

"Sas...!! Sakitt!!! AKH!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Kali ini Sasuke mencium Naruto untuk membuat Naruto terdiam.

Selagi Sasuke mencium Naruto, Sasuke menambahkan jari ketiga ke 'lubang' Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tenang.." kata Sasuke sembari mengelus kepala Naruto.

Kini Naruto kembali tenang dan menutup matanya.

"Bolehkah??" tanya Sasuke.

Ternyata Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dan ia mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai memasukkan 'barang'-nya.

"Akhh!! Ennh!! Sakit!!!" air mata Naruto mulai mengalir kembali.

Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dengan tangannya dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kini desahan sakit Naruto mulai terganti dengan desahan nikmat Naruto.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto sembari memijit-mijit 'barang' Naruto agar Naruto tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Sass.. ke! A-aku.. mau.." kata Naruto.

"Ennh!! Nar.. Akku ju-ga.. Akh!!" teriak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan 'cairan' tersebut berbarengan.

'Cairan' milik Naruto tumpah ke perutnya dan tangan Sasuke, sedangkan milik Sasuke berada di dalam Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke mendesah kecapekan.

Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto pelan dan Naruto membalas ciuman tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apaan bagaimana?" omel Naruto.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau tidur saja." kata Sasuke sembari menarik selimut dan menutupi badannya dan badan Naruto.

"Hnn." jawab Naruto dan langsung tertidur.

Tak lama, Sasuke ikut tertidur.

_Esoknya.._

"Baka teme!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Gara-gara kau, sekarang aku tidak bisa jalan!!" teriak Naruto kembali.

"Memang kenapa? Hari ini kau tidak ada misi kan?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Tidak ada sih, tapi aku kan ingin membayar ramen yang kumakan kemarin!" omel Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan uke-nya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mengecup keningnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang akan membayarkannya untukmu." kata Sasuke.

"Kau yang bayar yah!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang tidak punya uang." kata Sasuke.

"Huh, teme pelit!" kata Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi." balas Sasuke.

**---THE END---**

**

* * *

**

Selesai juga one shot ini!

Haduh, abis bikin fic lemon, entah kenapa perut Ao-chan minta diisi.

Laapperr...

Kurang bagus yah ceritanya?

Kalo lemonnya kurang hot ato kurang lama, nanti Ao-chan belajar deh..

Sebelumnya, minta rippiu dongg!!!! ^^

R-I-P-P-I-U ^^

Makasih yang dah mo baca.. ^^ hhe..


End file.
